Disease resistance is an important trait in agriculture. It is particularly important for varieties used in the production of food crops. In addition to identifying a disease resistance allele, specific markers linked to the resistance allele facilitate the introduction of the allele into cultivated lines. Marker-assisted selection (MAS) in plant breeding methods has made it possible to select plants based on genetic markers linked to traits of interest, in this case, disease resistance. However, identification of markers for tracking and/or introducing desirable traits in plants requires significant effort and as such, the markers are often unavailable even if the gene associated with the trait has been characterized. The difficulty in identifying markers is also complicated by factors such as polygenic or quantitative inheritance, epistasis and an often incomplete understanding of the genetic background underlying expression of a desired phenotype.